


Poem of a thief and a dishonored man

by Kaviriny85



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Thief (Video Game 2014), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaviriny85/pseuds/Kaviriny85
Summary: A little poem for my otp and favorite crossover.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Garrett (Thief)
Kudos: 13





	Poem of a thief and a dishonored man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and tired, and what do I do?  
> I write a shitty poem at 1a.m!!  
> English is not my first language, hope it's tolerable.

The moon was bright in the hopeless sky  
Dark alleys crying and shattering apart  
Looking at the birds, watching them fly  
A thief with a poppy in his heart. 

Seeing the man in the roofs above  
Wishing to forget the lives that he stole  
A masked body hiding all of his love  
A being needing freedom with all its soul. 

Crawling like ghosts through the night  
With all the things they needed to mend  
An assassin embraces the softer light  
Feeling each other until night meets an end.


End file.
